


Kinktober Day 20: Food

by Lady_Loki666, microstargem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microstargem/pseuds/microstargem
Summary: After a group meeting in the hanged man Isabela meets up with Merrill to still her curiosity.





	Kinktober Day 20: Food

"Wow, last night was great! I ate a lot on the date!" Isabela said and drank some of her ale.  
"Oh, so the guy brought you to a restaurant?" Merrill asked innocently with curiosity in her eyes.  
Isabela started laughing, as did the others who sat around the table, especially Hawke.  
"No Daisy, I‘m sure she meant something else entirely," Varric stated with a wink.  
"Oh... what then?" The Elf wondered with her finger on her chin.  
"My date played the role of a table, he was covered with food, and I ate it from his body." The rogue explained and Aveline let out a disgusted grunt.  
"But my mother told me to not play with food." Merrill meant and crossed her arms.  
"Absolutely correct, but I did eat everything you know. So no food was wasted." Isabela calmed her with a touch to her arm.  
"Well then I guess it is fine," Merrill mumbled, but inside she was full of curiosity, and the taller woman realised that with a smirk.  
A few drinks later everyone went their own way, but Isabela didn’t go home. She went to the market and bought some fruits and some chocolate. With everything packed up she walked to Merrill‘s home and knocked. After some cursing and crashing the door was opened and a very confused Merrill stood in the doorway. She looked up at Isabela.  
"What are you doing here? Are you lost? Do I need to show you the way? Wait, that may be a bad idea as I get lost daily." Merrill ranted and the rogue only laughed. With a huge smile, she pushed the Elf inside the flat and closes the door behind her. Isabela puts the basket on the table and glances to the smaller woman.  
"I saw the curiosity in your eyes earlier, after I talked about the Food Play." The tall woman mentions calmly, which gets a blush from the Dalish.  
"I was curious but I still don’t know what you want here," Merrill mumbles awkwardly and a bit cautiously.  
"Well, I brought fruits and chocolate. Want to try it out?" The female captain states and points to the food basket.  
"I AM A GIRL," Merrill screams and her cheeks are furiously red.  
"Now that you say it," Isabela says with sarcasm and the Elf pouts.  
"Well, you know, for me the gender doesn’t matter. Also, you are very cute and you have a beautiful body. So I thought, why not?" the tanned woman says and walks to Merrill.  
"I don’t know." The Dalish says and looks from Isabela to the food.  
"Well let’s try it out. You can always tell me to stop." She whispers and softly touches Merrill's reddened cheek. Merrill shyly looks up but gives her a nod. With a smile, Isabela bows down to her and kisses the innocent girl.  
"Very good." The tall one says, she takes Merrill’s hand and walks over to grab the basket, leading them to the small bed. With a soft push, Merrill drops on her bed and looks up to Isabela. The woman with the long hair opens the basket and puts different kinds of fruits on the bed; grapes, strawberries, raspberries, and mandarins.  
"Now we have to strip," Isabela says and giggles when she sees Merrill's shocked face. The rogue starts to open her top, enjoys the shy glances from the elven girl in front of her. After the first piece of clothing falls Merrill starts to strip too; slowly at first but her pace quickened as more of Isabela’s clothing came off. A few moments later they were in their small clothes, both of them looking at the body in front of them. Isabela‘s eyes wander over the body of the Elf; visible collarbones, small breasts, a thin belly, and narrow hips. Merrill‘s eyes do the same seeing different things; big and heavy breasts, curvy hips, and thick thighs.  
The taller one takes a mandarin, slowly she peels it and puts a slice of it in her mouth. With sensual steps, she walks to the smaller one and kisses her softly. Her lips lick over Merrill‘s, which opens her own. Quickly she glides her tongue into the new mouth, pushing over a part of the fruit. Their lips break apart and Isabela‘s tongue brushes over her lips. Merrill swallows the mandatin, her face feels hot. Isabela smirks and pushes the woman down, with clever fingers she fixates Merrill‘s hands to the bed with silk scarves.  
The rogue takes fruit after fruit and puts it on top of the Elf‘s body. Strawberries on her collarbones, grapes over her belly and raspberries on her hips.  
"Now you can feel the same pleasure as my date did yesterday," Isabela says with a smirk and gives the woman on the bed a wink. Merrill swallows visibly and her face becomes an even darker shade of red. The sensual lips of the rogue lower down to pick up a strawberry and licks the skin below. The mage shudders but she watches the woman on top. Isabela‘s mouth picks up fruit after fruit, leaving kisses, licks, and marks behind. The Elf‘s body twitches and after some minutes she cries out.  
"No, enough!" The voice makes Isabela stop, she looks up to Merrill‘s red and sweaty face.  
"It’s ok, sweet thing. For now, we stop." Isabela agrees and loosens the silky scarves around the younger one's hands. Merrill sits up, her body is covered with marks and she has goosebumps.  
"I will leave." The taller one says and gets up, her voice shows her disappointment. She puts on her clothes but Merrill stops her.  
"Don’t leave. We can try again, later." The Elf mumbles shyly, her huge green eyes looking up to Isabela. With a smile, she hugs the mage and kisses her lips.  
"Sounds promising!" The rogue mentions with a grin and with that she joins Merrill down on the bed, cuddling until Merrill regains her courage.


End file.
